Irresistible Taboo
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Kakashi knows that StudentTeacher relationships are taboo. Will Sakura be able to change his mind or will her seductive acts only drive them apart? And why does Sasuke seem so... interested in her all of a sudden? LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS! please review!
1. Intoxication

**-x- Irresistible Taboo -x-**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Ano, well this is my first Kakashi -x- Sakura fic; please be nice lmfao, I'm just kidding; if you like this couple then that's great and if you don't then that's fine as well; I for one LUV this couple!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**** Nope. Do NOT own Naruto OR any of the characters!! **_

_**Warning:**** This chapter contains lime (I guess you could say...)**_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter One: Intoxication**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Her lips pursed together in an annoyed motion as she listened to Yamanaka Ino blabber on about how she would throw Sakura the best birthday party of her entire life and a whole bunch of other crap like that; raising an eyebrow as Ino checked off _alcohol _from her list of things to get, Sakura stopped abruptly.

"Ino, there is not going to be alcohol at my party!"

Said woman stopped as she looked back over her shoulder in a lazy manner; almost matching that of Nara Shikamaru, a smirk made itself known on her lips as she turned her body fully around.

"Sakura, your turning 19; lighten up." She said while smacking Sakura on the back.

Sakura bit back a low growl as the two girls began to head towards Ichiraku Ramen Stand for a quick bite to eat before they both headed out into the large town of Konohagakure for anything else that was on Ino's list...

"What exactly is on that list of your's, Ino?" Sakura questioned with raised eyebrows.

After she ordered ramen for the both of them. Ino turned her attention to Sakura with a glint in her eyes that could only mean trouble; she sighed knowing that Ino would _never _tell her, that's just how she was...

Rubbing the back of her head, Sakura let out a long sigh; lately she hadn't been getting much sleep, her eyes were always glued to the ceiling as she just thought about nothing; well that wasn't entirely true, she thought about Sasuke a lot.

Taking the pair of chopsticks and breaking them apart; Sakura began to slowly eat her ramen as she glanced at Ino from time to time.

The blonde haired woman hadn't even started eating yet and Sakura was nearly half done with her own ramen!

Sakura watched as Ino scribbled down a few things onto the piece of paper attached to the clipboard; yet another sigh left her throat as she ignored her and went right along eating her ramen.

"Ino..." Sakura started.

Said woman looked up, almost startled as she raised an eyebrow at her pink haired friend.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Sakura pointed to her ramen as she let a small smile grace her lips; Ino placed the clipboard down as she began to eat her now cold ramen as Sakura watched... Time passed by quickly as Sakura suddenly found herself being dragged out of Ichiraku with Ino leading the way, a determined smirk on her face.

This could only mean trouble for Sakura...

**-**

Hours had gone by before Sakura found her hands filled with various bags filled with foods and other such things; Narrowing her eyes on Ino who was carrying nothing except her damn precious clipboard!

"Ino I-"

"We have to hurry to your place!" Ino stated as she looked at her watch.

Practically running throughout Konohagakure, Sakura found herself panting like a dog the minute Ino and her had arrived at her house; Ino took the keys as she unlocked the door and ushered Sakura in first.

Literally piling all of the bags on the kitchen table, Sakura was soon after lectured by Ino as she bowed her head and thought of many ways to shut her up.

"Yes mother..." Sakura said sarcastically as soon as Ino had finished her speech.

Sticking out her tongue, Ino began to rummage through one of the many bags until she found what she was looking for and placed the article on the kitchen counter as she once again searched throughout one of the shopping bags.

Sakura didn't even bother trying to help Ino, the woman was so into the task at hand that she didn't even notice Sakura slip out of the kitchen and head upstairs where she would take a shower and get ready.

**-**

Pulling back the shower curtains, Sakura adjusted the temperature of the water until it was to her liking and she decided to step under the falling water of the shower head above; she knew that no matter how good she looked today, Ino would have a problem with something and drag Sakura back upstairs to fix whatever she did not like...

"Why do I even bother..." Sakura sighed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her naked body.

Quickly drying her hair until her pink locks of hair framed her face and was as soft as it could possibly be; Sakura ran her fingers through her long pink tendrils of hair until a satisfied smile played on her rosy lips.

Exiting the bathroom and heading into her own bedroom; Sakura discarded the towel as it pooled around her ankles and she stepped away from it to pull on her underwear and and matching bra.

She looked at herself in the mirror; god, she really had to workout more often; she was beginning to get out of shape!

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura searched through a shopping bag bear the edge of her bed where her new outfit laid dormant for the past 4 days or so after she had purchased it with Ino one day while they were walking throughout Konohagakure.

Pulling on the rather short black skirt, Sakura tried her best to pull it down but ever time she made a movement it would rise even higher than before; grumbling in defeat, Sakura grabbed the red halter top as she pulled it onto her top half and examined herself in the mirror.

Flipping her hair and winking, Sakura suddenly began to laugh; this is exactly how she used to act when she was gennin; she was always worried about what Sasuke would think of her, even now she was still like that...

No, but she remembered she was unloved by everyone, it seemed that love wasn't on her side lately. What was it with her? Was she not pretty enough, strong enough or smart enough for Sasuke!?

He had made it perfectly clear that he did not like Sakura in that way...

It still hurt her when she recalled all of those times that Sasuke had told Sakura to stop chasing after him and that she was annoying...

It seemed that everyone was finding their soul mates and Sakura was left out alone and feeling rather unloved by everyone...

A bitter smile etched its way onto her lips as she sighed again...

She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she made her way downstairs; she was never really good at applying makeup so Ino would just have to do it for her, hopefully she didn't come out looking like her face had been drawn on...

"Kya! Where the hell is your makeup!?!" Screamed Ino upon Sakura walking into the kitchen.

Sakura laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"I need you to do it..."

Ino slumped her shoulders as she sighed; continuing to mix whatever it was that she was making; whatever it was, it sure as hell smelled good, but was it even delectable; Sakura had never really been a fan of Ino's cooking before...

"I'll do your makeup later; try and stay clean before then."

Sakura almost laughed at Ino; she was acting just like her mother! Sakura left the kitchen as she called out to her friend from the living room.

"What can I do?"

She heard Ino stop from stirring as she listened.

"You can start decorating!"

Nodding her head, even though Ino couldn't see her, she searched through a pile of streamers and other such things that Ino had picked out for Sakura's party decorations...

Oh God, she felt like she was 10 again; when her mother would get so worked up about her birthday and go crazy with the decorations until almost every square inch was covered in some type of decoration.

She smiled at the memory as she hung streamers from the ceiling and stuck up _'Happy Birthday' _posters all over the living room; where the main party would take place...

A pile of CDs were stacked up near her television; Sakura looked through them and just to be prepared, she chose one and placed it into the large stereo system right next to the television in the living room.

Making sure that it was on standby, Sakura dialed in a number as a masculine voice answered from the other end.

"I want to order about..." She placed a finger on her chin as she thought.

"4 large pizzas."

The male had totaled up the approximate price it would come up to and the asked for her address and then told her that the pizzas should be there in 30-45 minutes; that would give Sakura and Ino just enough time to finish up with what they were doing.

Hanging up the phone, Sakura placed the sleek black device back on its base as she took a seat in the kitchen, just in time to watch Ino place something into the fridge as she removed the apron from around her waist and deposit it on the table.

"So, what about the makeup?" Ino inquired with a raised brow.

"I need help with applying it." Sakura replied as she was led upstairs by the blonde haired woman.

Sakura was seated on the foot of her bed, Ino rummaged around on Sakura's dresser for the appropriate colors and shades for tonight; she had said that she wanted to go for a smoky effect with the eyes and then a nude lip color.

Sakura flinched when she felt the liquid eyeliner touch the rims of her top lids; her mouth formed a frown as Ino finished up with the eyeliner; the grey eyeshadow had been the first thing applied and the second had been the eyeliner...

She pouted when Ino had finished, praying to God that she looked at least half decent and not like a complete whore...

Ino handed Sakura the compact mirror as she gazed at an entirely new Haruno Sakura; the black eyeliner really made her eyes pop and the lip stick hardly looked like it was there. And that my friends is the wonders of makeup.

Sakura smiled at Ino who took that as a sign that she liked it; Ino smiled in return as she walked past Sakura and into the living room, fixing a few of the decorations and relocating them to different areas.

_'That Ino will be the end of us all...'_

**-**

Awaiting the guests to start pouring in; Sakura said idly on the couch as she decided to play the CD already in the stereo system; she had the volume on quite loudly, so even if one of the guests happened to get lost the blaring music would be a sure giveaway!

Uzumaki Naruto was the first guest to arrive and in his arms were many cans of beer and some of which were sake; Sakura sighed, knowing the everyone would have a killer hang over after this party...

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted with a smile.

Ino was currently placing a few of the beers into Sakura's refrigerator as she left some of the already cold ones out; awaiting someone to eagerly take them...

"Happy birthday!" He cheered as he handed her a present wrapped up neatly.

"Did you wrap this by yourself?" Sakura questioned as she eyed Naruto.

"Nah, Hinata-chan did; I'm a ninja not a present wrapper."

Sakura laughed at that as she thanked the hyper ninja who ran to the door as soon as he heard knocking; Naruto smiled as he gazed at the long line of people heading over to Sakura's house.

He stepped aside as he held the door open for them all; punching Sasuke lightly on the arm as soon as he passed the ninja without a glance, nose in the arm and hands in his pockets as usual...

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said loudly.

Sasuke smirked at the friend/rival as he was handed a cold beer; he and Naruto began a conversation near the kitchen; more and more people began to pile in, a few of which Sakura wasn't even properly acquainted with...

A low groan left her throat as she handed the pizza man the money she owed and accepted the large stacks of pizza as she placed them on the kitchen table; calling to random people as the kitchen all of a sudden began to get rather crowded with people as they all fought to get a half decent piece of pizza.

All of the gifts she was given were piled on the floor next to the television; she couldn't even begin to imagine how many there were, at least thirty something and counting!

"What the hell is that!?" Sakura asked as she pointed to a large beer chugging device.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded as she watched him go up first.

"Whoever chugs the most without barfing gets a kiss from the birthday girl!" Announced a random person.

Sakura was caught by Ino as the blonde haired woman began to fan her; awakening from her daze, Sakura sweat dropped at everyone who chugged from that over-sized funnel used as something to chug alcohol with!

**-x- 10 minutes later -x-**

"Looks, like I win; Sa-Ku-Ra..." Slurred Kiba while draping his arm around her shoulders.

On the floor were the losers, I guess you could say...

Uzumaki Naruto, Akamichi Chouji, Rock Lee, some random guy and surprisingly Nara Shikamaru; Sakura had laughed at the sight in front of her, they were all curled up into balls on the floor; Oh God!

_'They better not barf!'_

Ino, who was also slightly drunk, pushed Sakura and Kiba forwards until they came face to face with a closet door; Sakura looked over her shoulder at Ino who had a light blush staining the crests of her cheeks.

"See... Sakura; I told... told you that this would be fun!" She emphasized the last word by throwing her hands into the air while laughing stupidly.

How could Sakura blame Ino; she was dunk and drunk people do stupid things nearly all the time!

Sakura and Kiba were shoved into the closet, she landed with a thud as the male smashed into the back wall; Sakura's heart beat was ecstatic, for one she did NOT want to kiss Kiba, he was only her friend and second, he had passed out...

His head cocked to the side as drool ran down the edge of his mouth to his chin; Sakura merely smacked her forehead as she tried to shake Kiba awake but got no response...

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Sakura opened the closet door, since Ino had been too drunk to notice that she hadn't locked it' and threw Kiba to the floor as she stepped out and fixed herself up a little.

"What happened?" Naruto slurred as he wobbled towards Sakura, another beer in hand.

Sakura wanted to mentally kick herself in the ass; Naruto was supported by Sasuke before he fell, the Uchiha hiccuping as Sakura stared on in complete and utter awe; had Uchiha Sasuke gotten drunk at _her _party!?

Yes, yes he had gotten drunk when Naruto challenged him to a drinking contest, even though poor Naruto had already consumed enough alcohol as it was; Sasuke stumbled backwards until he backed into the couch.

Naruto now on the floor near the Uchiha's feet as he slurred out inaudible sentences mixed with curses of all sorts and hiccuping; Sakura had only had a few beers and she didn't even want to know how much Sasuke and Naruto had already drank...

She watched as people danced to the music and converse with one another; Ino was currently talking to a half-drunk Shikamaru as he swallowed down his 4th can of beer for the night and Ino laughed uncontrollably for no reason whatsoever.

Heading into the kitchen for another slice of pizza; Sakura suddenly jumped when she heard a deep and familiar voice from behind her.

"Quite a party you have here..."

_'Damn that Kakashi and his perverted book!'_

Yes, indeed Kakashi's nose was buried in _his Icha icha paradise _novel; Sakura watched as he took a swig of his beer that he had in his free hand. Kakashi looked up abruptly as he heard a loud commotion coming from the living room.

Sasuke and Naruto were currently laughing there asses off while falling to the floor; they seemed to be the only two who had consumed the most amount of alcohol for the night. Upon seeing Kakashi, Naruto waved to him.

Said man waved back while smiling behind his mask...

"Obviously you kids aren't very good at staying sober."

Sakura smiled evilly as she glanced in Kakashi's direction; lips forming a bitter smile as she turned towards him with her hands behind his back.

"You wanna bet?"

Kakashi looked away from his orange book to acknowledge Sakura with raised eyebrows and a smirk gracing his lips.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

Sakura bit back a laugh as she grabbed a nearby can of beer and opened it as she brought it close to her lips.

"Damn straight!"

Kakashi's took a new can of beer from the fridge as he brought it close to his lips as well; counting to three as he began to quickly drink as much of it as he could with just one breath before he stopped for some oxygen and went right back to what he was previously doing.

**-x- 1 hour later -x-**

Sakura slurred when she talked, she bumped into random people whenever she tried to walk and she felt likeshit right now! Her head was thundering and she knew that she would awaken with a major hangover once morning rolled around...

It was currently 11:30 pm and her house was still filled with people; many of which had passed out from their large consumption of alcohol and many of which had said goodbye to Sakura and headed home for the remainder of the night.

Yes, Kakashi had one their little bet; Sakura coming in close but still too short...

She had drank at least 5 bottles of beer and Kakashi had drank 6 plus the half empty bottle he never finished earlier...

Sakura rubbed her eyes vigorously as she tried to stay awake a little while longer or at least until she reached her bedroom where she could pass out on the bed!

Ino walked towards her with extended arms as she completely missed Sakura and hit the wall behind the pink haired woman as she laughed dumbly; Sakura shook her head as she looked at her best friend.

"I'm... going to head home; good party!" Ino drawled on while swaying back and forth.

Sakura waved her hand even though Ino had left the house and was heading drunkly towards her home on the outskirts of Konohagakure...

"Buh bye, Ino..." Sakura said as she laughed to no one in particular.

Naruto and Sasuke had gone home next; they both supported themselves for fear that the other would crash to the ground beneath them and end up passing out there; Sakura said a slurred goodbye as her house began to get emptier and emptier by the second and before she knew it, only a few other people were in her house...

Even though Kakashi had one the drinking contest didn't mean that he hadn't gotten drunk, which he had and as of now he was swaying everywhere while reading his book upside down I might add...

Kakashi looked over at her as he dropped his book and walked oddly towards Sakura who had the palm of her hand pressed against the wall to help her to stand instead of falling to the ground like so many people had done at her party...

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura giggled while grasping onto his jounin vest with her small hands.

"Take me to my room..."

Said man took hold of Sakura's wrist as he literally dragged her upstairs and into a random door that he guessed was Sakura's bedroom. She struggled to get onto her bed and Kakashi had to soon after help her.

Sakura laughed at the half asleep Kakashi, his head against the bed as the rest of his body slumped to the floor beneath him... Sakura laughed again as she grabbed hold of Kakashi and tried her best to pull him up.

He fell backwards on the bed and took Sakura with him, she landed on top of him; her breasts squished against his chest as she rested her head against the crook of his neck, taking in the scent of a real man...

Sakura giggle when Kakashi groped from behind, giving her butt a firm squeeze before Sakura parted her lips to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, you... pervert..."

She giggled when Kakashi hiccuped; Sakura ran her fingers throughout Kakashi's mass of silver hair as she momentarily moaned before placing small kisses along his face and finally reached his mask before her fingers snaked underneath the material as she slowly pulled it down to expose his nose...

Kakashi sat up as he pulled Sakura with him, his lips searching for hers as he closed his eyes as soon as he claimed them in a heated kiss; Sakura had squeaked in surprise as Kakashi took that moment to delve his tongue into her sweet crevice.

Sakura ran her fingers along his back as she pressed herself against the silver haired male; her tongue dueling with his for dominance; he had won in the end as he pushed Sakura down on the bed his breath fanning out against her exposed chest as she shivered in delight.

He nipped at her exposed cleavage until Sakura had pulled his face down towards her breasts in an attempt to make the sudden ache between her thighs go away; Kakashi reached behind her neck and loosened the bow of the halter top.

He finally had the top off and thrown to the floor as his hands roamed her upper body, finding any place that would make her moan; he smiled sheepishly in his drunken state as he began to fondle her breasts...

She arched her back while repeating his name, as if she were some sort of broken record or something!?

Sakura had flipped the two of them over in frenzy as she kissed his face and left a butterfly kiss near his collar bone as she un-zipped his jounin vest and pulled it apart until she was met with his black shirt.

She pushed the shirt up as her lips descended to his skin; running her tongue down his chest and muscled abs until she reached the beginning of his pants and she searched for the zipper.

Though, she was pulled in for another heat searing kiss as she forgot all about her task at hand; literally and gave into Kakashi's invading tongue as he pushed past her closed lips and wrestled with her tongue...

Sakura was asleep as soon as Kakashi had pulled away from her with a satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled up his mask and rested his head against the pillows, fingers trailing across Sakura's exposed back as she continued to sleep...

**-x- Next Morning -x-**

_'Why do I feel like shit?'_

Sakura sat up as she rubbed her eyes and winced a little when her head began to throb uncontrollably; looking around Sakura caught sight of Hatake Kakashi seated near the edge of her bed.

She parted her lips.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, her words laced with confusion.

She met his hard gaze as he sighed and ran his fingers through his messy silver hair; his clothes were disheveled as was Sakura; well except for her top half which was only hidden behind a black bra.

Sakura blushed and pulled the blankets up to her chin; the crimson shade not dying down one little bit as she searched for anything to say.

"Last night; we didn't-"

"No, Sakura." Kakashi said sternly as he looked at her again.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura bowed her head, her hair hiding her face from the silver haired jounin as he sighed again; hopefully no one had seen them go upstairs together...

"Its not your fault; I'm the adult." He went on.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura mused as she looked up at him.

"I'm not your sensei anymore, Sakura. Just call me by my first name."

She nodded her head even though he had turned to look away from her...

"Let's just forget this ever happened, ne?" Sakura said with hope that things would go back to normal between them.

Kakashi took one final glance at Sakura before he nodded his head in agreement and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke; leaving Sakura by herself to go over her thoughts...

She let her body hit the softness of her bed as she let out a small sigh; her head was killing her yes, but she had bigger problems in hand...

_'Damn...'_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Yes, I know that it wasn't a good chapter I hope that you all enjoyed it nonetheless, I sure had fun writing it and let's hope to God that I update soon, ne? Go easy on me! This was my first try at a Kakashi -x- Sakura fanfic and I think i did an alright job if I do say so myself ****♥**_

_**Party woot woot!!**_

_**Kakashi ♥ Sakura forever!! **_

_**Read and Review (please)**_

♥ _**Hugs 'n' kisses ♥**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **_

**-**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! **_

**X**

**X**

**X**


	2. DISASTER!

**_Important News! _**

**_Okay, were do I start… _**

**_Well, I cannot update for a LONG time due to my 'accident' earlier today… Yes, it would seem that misfortune is following me as of late and I have been cursed with bad luck since I can remember… _**

**_Early this morning, (10: 30ish) I went bike riding with my friends; Scott and Colin and guess what!? You're all going to laugh… (Sighs) I broke both my right foot and right hand to my wrist… _**

**_Yes! I know, I am accident prone!! _**

**_Yesterday, my father dropped me, Scott and Colin off at my Grandma's house out in the wilderness (Not really.) And we would be staying overnight (Of course NOT in the same room!) and then we planned on biking early in the morning… _**

**_Well as it would seem, I was on my bike going as fast as I could possibly go and we were going down a pretty steep and rocky hill. I went to brake and did it too hard which resulted in my bike doing a nose dive and throwing me completely off!! _**

**_At first I felt okay, that is when I went to stand up and found out that I could not do so… My two friends came to my aid (If they hadn't I would have killed them) and helped me down the rest of the hill. _**

**_I used my cellphone (Thank God it wasn't destroyed while in my pocket!) and called my Grandma to pick me up (My mom and dad were at work) My friends inspected where I had said it hurt and they tried to get me to walk which I couldn't! _**

**_Well we all went to the hospital and were sent to the emergency room where I was checked out and said to have broken my right foot and right wrist to my hand! _**

**_I was like "No fing way!?" _**

**_So here I am. Sitting at home, arm and foot (leg) in a cast which is pink!! I feel like shit! Cuts scattered all over my body from the impact but I am okay… _**

**_The experience scared the s out of me. I'd rate it a 6/10 not nearly as scary as the car accident. You all remember that I presume… _**

**_I have to walk around with crutches and they are most uncomfortable when you try to walk around with them… _**

**_You know what!? _**

**_I am SO going to get that damned bubble I've been saving up for!! I really think I need it… CX _**

**_So… I am SO sorry but I just can't update my stories using one goddamn fing hand!! And it sucks that it's my right hand too… _**

**_Fightinsurfgrl knows for a fact that I need a bubble…! _**

**_Don't cha!? _**

**_These following stories will not be updated on for at least a month or until I have the endless time it will take to type with my left hand only which takes a very long time… _**

**_I've been sitting in front of my computer for the past 25-35 minutes just typing out this s!! _**

**_1) _****_Against All Odds _**

**_2) _****_Beyond Emerald Eyes _**

**_3) _****_Corrupted Blossom _**

**_4) _****_Delicious Addiction _**

**_5) _****_Irresistible Taboo _**

**_6) _****_Kiss and Tell _**

**_7) _****_Sexual Disgrace _**

**_8) _****_Web of Deceit _**

**_If you're all wondering. Every time I need a capitalized letter I have to hit 'caps lock' which is a pain in the ASS!! _**

**_I won't be able to update at least until September. I'm not really that sure… The doctor said that I busted up my wrist quite a lot. Probably twisted it when I gripped the handle bar for dear life and probably snapped it like a twig when I flipped over… CX _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_Daniela _**


End file.
